A Dragon's Kingdom in a New World: Spyro's Reign
by DracoTitan
Summary: When Spyro awakens, he never imagined that several years have passed since he and Cynder had defeated Malefor. Physically changed he will forge a new realm along with allies that he both knows and doesn't. Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro series or Scaler. Warning: The rating may change depending on writing.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to another Dragon Tuesday!..I know everyone is waiting for Vortex Stable to update but until I can find a good way to employ the dragons, it's going to be some time. So here is a Spyro story to distract you! *Throws story at crowd and runs* WHOOP-WOOP-WOOP-WOOP!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Flashback_

 **Emphasis**

 **Scene**

 **Prologue: Rise of the King**

 **Unknown Valley, Clearing**

Purple eyes force themselves open as light shines onto them, the first sight being of healthy green grass and white daisies. The figure rose up slowy with a yawn before heading to a nearby stream to drink. Head bending down to drink, he blinks as he examines his face in detail.

His face seems to have changed slightly as his purple scales had shift into a wine color with eggplant stripes, small webbing growing from his cheeks and his head fins have also grown more prominant while his horns started curling forward over his skull. Looking at his body, he notice that the color change covers his whole body while his mucles, spinal spikes and tail blade have developed further.

Humming to himself, he dips his head to drink with barely a thought, 'How long have I've been asleep?..I guess it matters not. Once I speak with Cynder, we'll-'

Before he could continue the thought, the purple dragon turns his head. The sound of powerful wingbeats preceed the figure's landing, her black form shimmering in the sunlight as her dark red underbelly and membrane. Noticing her horns and tail blade have gotten sharper, he smiles as she approach him, "Spyro! I'm so glad I found you!"

"What's up Cynder, what's the rush?" a concerned smile dots Spryo's face as he looks at the dragoness.

A tired look fell on Cynder's face as she steps to the side, "I think you should follow me. It's...hard to explain."

 **Unknown Mountains, Inner Cave System**

Spyro's mind look over the multitude of dragons before me, placing a name with scales, horns and eyes. The most terrifying thing is that most, if not all, of the dragons shouldn't exist. Hearing Cynder calling to him, Spyro focus back on the black dragoness, "Sorry Cynder but I do know who they are, I don't know how but I do!"

Turning his head as heavy footfalls approach, Spyro and Cynder focus on four older dragons. As the two give them a bow, the pink male nods to the pair, "Greetings young miss and Spyro. Could you perhaps explain what happened to us?"

"Indeed young ones," a leaner green male look around before rising onto his hind legs, a thoughtful frown on his face, "I know that many of us have been brother here but not why, nor do I recognize this place."

Scrunching his eyes, Spyro remembers his fight with the Sorcerer. After defeating the being, a large portal appeared and began to suck in all of dragonkind. Spyro noticed that the version of him that defeated the Sorcerer and the one that defeated Malefore both look different.

Almost like a lightning bolt, Spyro snaps his head up with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, "When me and Cynder defeated Malefore, the world was about to end. At the same time, I had defeated the Sorcerer in **your** world and a lot of magic was flying around. So in order to save this world-"

"You fused our two worlds together?" watching as the young purple dragon nods his head, the red elder scratched under his chin with a hum, "That is both disturbing...and **impressive**! To do such require a rather strong sense of purpose."

As the other three elders agreed, Cynder look to Spyro with panicky eyes, "If our two worlds have fused, then what will happen?" Pacing back and forth, the black dragoness fails to notice as a young pink dragoness walks forward, "And since you have fused with another version of yourself...how different are you from the drake that I have gotten to know and-"

"Cynder, relax," placing a claw on the dragoness's shoulder, Spyro gives her a gentle smile, "while I do have the memories, I'm not going to be exactly like him...he was kind of arrogant." Seeing her smile at him, Spyro pulls closer only to have a horn tugged by a rose claw, "What the...EMBER?"

Standing before the pair was a rose pink dragoness with royal purple head webbing, the tip of her tail ending with a heart shape point. As she smiles at the two, she locks a blue gaze with Cynder's emerald one, "Hello there, my dear. I'm Ember and I was hoping to take some of your time!" Before Cynder could respond, Ember dragged her off with a wave to Spyro.

 **Unknown Mountains, Mountainside**

As the pair of dragoness exit, Ember examines the darker dragoness. Compared to the slimmer female, Ember felt intimidated. Looking at her pudgy stomach, she almost jumps when Cynder spoke first, "Let me guess, you love Spyro."

Knowing that it wasn't a question, Ember looked on with sad eyes. Turning back to Cynder, Ember lets her tail curl by her feet, "The Spyro I knew was brave, eager and kind. While he was arrogant and never cautious, he was a good friend."

Looking at the pink dragoness, Cynder sighs softly before stalking over to Ember. Feeling the other dragoness behind her, Ember ducks her head as Cynder bites on the base of the rose dragoness's neck. The bite wasn't hard, earning a squeak from the slightly smaller dragoness. Shivering as Cynder nips at her spines, Ember focus an eye on the black dragoness, "Wh-What are you-"

"Don't worry too much, besides," lifting Ember's chin up, Cynder gives the flushed Ember a seductive smile, "I'm not against sharing." Walking away from the shocked dragoness, Cynder heads back into the cave system. Knowing and hearing as Ember follows close behind, the smile on Cynder's face swiftly drops for one of shock as the two dragoness hears the next four words.

"ALL HAIL, KING SPYRO!"

 **Unknown Mountains, Inner Cave System (During the discussion)**

Almost as soon as Cynder and Ember left, every single dragon began yelling. From corner to corner, the self-proclaimed unity that these dragons had was swiftly broken.

Turning to the elders, Spyro watch as they spoke quietly about the situation instead of calming everyone down. Time seems to slow to a stop as color fades away. Looking around worriedly, the purple dragon barely has time to blink as he's whisked away. Swiftly shifting into a combative stance, Spyro prepares to breathe fire at his kidnapper when he realized who it was.

The first figure filled him with a small amount of fear and rage, for it could only be Malefor: from the dark purple scales, the red horns on his head and the jagged tip on his tail.

The second one however brought the young dragon a sense of relief. No matter if his once red scales has become a soft blue or that his eyes are no longer the powerful fire like orange, there was no doubt in his mind that Ignitus stood before him.

Looking between the two dragons, Spyro shifts from side to side nervously, "Wh-What in th-, why are you...what's going on?! Is there a reason for you to visit me?"

"Spyro, you must listen to what we have to say," Ignitus strides forward, a frown crossed over his muzzle while Malefor snarls at something out of sight, "this new land that you and these other dragons you've found yourselves is different from your old home and the order between light and darkness is dangerously unbalance."

The older purple dragon steps closer to Spyro, rolling his eyes when the youth threatens him with lightning, "We'll do what we can to protect everyone but we can only touch the ethereal. It's up to **you** to help dragonkind from the physical."

"And how can I do that when they're too busy bickering amongst themselves like sheeps? What must I do to preserve our race?" seeing the look on both of the two dragons' face, Spyro frowns thoughtfully as the pair starts to flicker away. Watching as the two flew off, he could just notice them heading towards a large creature that looks in the cusp of insanity before finding himself back in the cave.

Before Spyro could speak, the arguments stops as two elder dragons lunge at one another with loud roars. In a display of pure savagery, the fire dragon bit into stomach of the slightly slender ice dragon. Meanwhile, the ice dragon sunk his claws into the flank of the fire dragon. Blood oozing from their forms, the two dragon thrash about in a display of claws and fangs.

The terrifying sight almost cause Spyro to hesitate but the frightened chirps of the nearby hatchlings snaps him out and caused him to act. As the pair of dragons ready to lunge, Spyro shot forward like a bot of lightning with a snarl on his lips. Pinning the fire dragon's head, Spyro roars in the face of the ice dragon before biting onto his horn. Throwing the ice dragon away, Spyro turns to the surprised gathering with a growl, "Listen up everyone, cause I'm only going to say this once!"

"Do you truly think that we can break apart in these unknown lands? That we are divided and have nothing to lose? WE HAVE EVERYTHING TO LOSE!" uncaring as many of the other dragons flinch back, Spyro walks forward. Looking at the elders, he notice their looks of consideration before focusing on the gathered group, "Look around and what do you see? I see a future waiting to rise! Never before has adversity defeated dragonkind! When Gnasty Gnorc froze you or when the Sorceress stole our eggs, did we fall to the pressure? NO!"

Jumping to a nearby ledge, the purple dragon notice as a few of the older dragons shift to stand a little straighter. Looking over them all, Spyro let a puff of smoke escape his nostril, "So what will you do?! Will you sit on your flanks, whining about how life is unfair? Do you choose to roll over and wait for death? Or will you be dragons and fight?! to survive and thrive no matter what! What say **you**?!"

Panting as he ends his rant, Spyro prepares to walk away only to snap his head around as the nass began chanting. Jaw dropping in shock, he could only groan as the chanting repeated, "ALL HAIL, KING SPYRO!"

Cringing as even the youth joined the chanting, Spyro turn just in time to see the confused expression of Ember and the amused one of Cynder, "Umm...I can explain?"

 **I know that you're all probably thinking, 'Why is Cynder letting Ember jump her man like this?' Here's why, are you ready...dragons aren't humans! Sure, those shown in shows act like humans but I'm going for a more animalistic repressentation! So if you see multiple dragonesses or dragons paired in something like a harem, that's why. Spyro is a powerful dragon, thus he attracts more than one female.**

 **On the other hand, Flame is likely only to have one mate. I plan on Spyro to have three or four mates...there's a method to my madness, you'll see! Well, until next time: this is DracoTitan saying to keep being awesome!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another Dragon Tuesday/Wednesday!..The dragon spotlight for this week is Smaug the Golden, an anceint fire drake of Middle Earth. For those of you who are wondering what the dragons looks like, they look mostly the same but with wings that are connected to the body. Also, the older will not be bipedal like in the original Spyro games nor are dragons completely quadrapedal but instead are facultative bipeds.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Flashback_

 **Emphasis**

 **Scene**

 **Chapter 1: Problems of a Kingdom**

 **Unknown Valley, Forest**

A crystal clear blue sky span over a forest of what looks like giant mushrooms. Herds of various creatures move about as a group of ten dragons gly overhead, eyes searching for prey. As a fire dragon swoops down with claws bared, a herd of bipedal reptiles with horns broke out in a sprint in an attempt to escape the predator.

Claws looked onto the forward facing horns, the dragon drags his prey into the sky as it squirms and howls. Taking the prey several miles high, the fire dragon drops the creature and follows it until it crash into the ground with a sickening crack.

As two dragons approach to carry off the creature, a larger green blur swoops down with a roar. The sound forces startles them before they fled as the older dragon lands with a huff, "That'll teach them younglings about respecting the hunting laws." Grabbing the prey in his jaws, the earth dragon takes off with strong wingbeats.

Hours flew by as the earth dragon was joined by other dragons of various ages, each carrying something in their claws. From tools to raw metals, they travel towards the imposing mountain ahead.

Gliding down, the appearance of the mountain has changed vastly in the five months since the dragons have arrived in this strange world. The northern face of the mountain has been torn into with claws and earth magic, carving out an opening the diameter equal to the length of a blue wahle.

As each dragon lands in the center, several breaks away with their tools while others like the earth dragon heads towards the large palace. Stepping to the giant doors of the palace, the earth dragon nods to the pair of saluting fire dragons, "Blaze, Infernus, as you were."

"Yes Lord Terrador."

As the pair keeps their constant vigil, Terrador pass through before giving a young ice dragoness the carcass, "Tunda, could you kindly take this to Lord Volteer's lab? I wish know about everything about this creature." Watching as she bows to him, Terrador grunts to himself before going towards another room.

Going through another pair of doors, the elder earth dragon stops several feet before the trio of thrones. On the center most throne that was slightly larger than the other two sat Spyro with a concerned frown on his muzzle.

In the five month since their arrival, Spryo and his two mates seems to have aged quickly. Standing at twelve and a half feet tall and reaching thirty feet long, Spyro stood just under Terrador's chin. His scales becoming a firm eggplant color and his horns, spike and tail tip became a lustrious gold. Kneeling before the younger dragon, Terrador smiles as Spyro dips his head in respect, "My king, I bring news from the Forest of Fung. Several groups of dragons that protested your reign have been found poaching our kingdom's hunting grounds."

The sound of whispering picks up with the news as the nine members of the Council of Elders absorbed this. While Terrador did not enjoy the thought of such a thing, he and the other Guardians were force to agree that the young drake needed assistance.

Hearing the sound of tapping, the council quiet themselves before turning to one of the two dragoness sitting on the other thrones. When the others realized that Cynder was aging, they were more or less worried that she would look like the Terror of the Sky. To everyone's surprise, she ended up being slightly more chubby in appearance than her corrupted adult form although she does have soft feminine curves on her form.

The most noticeable feature about her is her gravid stomach, her eyes always seems to glisten in joy at her state. Giving a soft sigh, she adjust towards Spyro with a worried frown, "This is the fifth time this week that the Drakes of No Nation has stolen from our lands. If we don't send a message to those at fault, then it's only a matter of time before they attack our walls."

"Not only that but the weather is taking a turn for the worst," the innocent like tone of Ember follows behind her sister-wife's comment, her sapphire color eyes glistening in deep contemplation, "if it's a choice between our people or them, then it's an obvious choice." Paw hovering over her own filled womb, Ember watch as Spyro and the others nod their heads in agreement.

 **Chimerum, Great River**

As small avian creatures fly through the air, a pair of creatures stalks through the underbrush with open ears. Hearing no signs of the intruders, they exit out before rushing to the river for a drink. The creatures greatly resemble bipedal lizards the size of humans, the first being a light green with blue patterns and the second being a darker green with silver patterns.

As the pair look up from their drink, the lighter one spoke up with a young voice, "Maddie, we can't stay in this land. The tribe has been attacked by these sky creatures too often, we can't fight back any longer!"

"Calm down Alicia, I fully agree with you," wiping the excess water from her lips, the darker female sighs as she pulls an urn from behind her and fills it with water. While it has been twenty years since the realm has gain a new form of peace, strife stills blankets the land as various tribes of lizards explode from the woodworks.

Glancing up to the sky once more, an expression of terror crosses over Maddie's face as an outline darken the cloudbank. Shoving her sister harshly, the pair race off as one of the invaders plummets down with a bellow, "Run Alicia! Hurry to the safety of the forest!"

Before Alicia could respond, a sharp screech cuts her off along with a hissing roar. Looking over her shoulder, time seems to come to a crawl as Alicia watch the creature backs towards the sky with her elder sister in claw. Turning back around with tears in her eyes, she fails to dodge out the way of the other invader as it plucks her from the ground.

 **New Warfang, Throne room**

Spyro glance at the pinned dragoness, a scowl darkening his muzzle as his claws taps against the ground. Ignoring the concerned glance of Ember, the purple dragon motions for the two earth dragon guards to the side, "You have a lot of nerve to show back here Terra. Why should I not have you killed?"

A smirk crosses over earth dragoness face as her eyes flash a neon green before she looks up at the king, "Because I have the **answer** to your needs."

 **I'm going to stop this chapter here and yes, I do realize that most of you are on the edge of your seat. Your just going to have to wait for next week. While you're all questioning what's with the eyes, I hope you all keep being awesome and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another Dragon Tuesday/Wednesday!..The dragon spotlight for this week is King Ghidorah the Three head monster, a powerful draconic kaiju who has only a few rivals. This chapter won't be dealing with the dragons of New Warfang but those that have been cast out, the reasoning will be explain in this chapter.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Flashback_

 **Emphasis**

 **Scene**

 **Chapter 2: States of the Lands**

 **Bakuldo, Rueclaw Fortress**

In the mountainous biome of Bakuldo, a large brown earth dragon with a multitude of scars drifts and a spiked club tail on the air current. In the wake of his shadows, creatures fled into their hiding holes in the vain hope that he wouldn't notice. An amused scowl treatens to cross his lips as he lands on a pillar, overlooking the barely hidden lizards as they shake in fear.

His group rose in response to a mass exiling of dragons. The dragons that decided to claim this land were earth dragons, each of them having grown hateful to the other subspecies.

Like many of the other exiles, they weren't banished for unjust reasons. In fact, they proudly held their heads up high in acknowledgement of their murder of various ice dragons. While they have only managed to kill seven ice dragons, their actions were quickly discovered by the traitor Terrador who led the newly formed Scale guard and King Spyro to their old town.

Choosing to fight rather than retreating, most of the fighters had been slain covering the non-combatants' escape. That however was five months ago and they have since grown from a mere fifty into a respectful three hundred and ninety.

The city is more like a fortress, built into the greatest of the mountains with claws and earth magic while also blocking off most of the other exits except a few. The interior of mountain was swiftly hollowed out and buildings were shaped into an uniform fashion, then the dragons began exploring the surrronding area. Besides the various mindless beasts that roam the lands, **two** species caught their attention almost immediately.

The first were bipedal creatures that look like lizards, each one with varying scale colors and patterns. They seem to live in small villages, hunting the various beasts for food and fighting amongst themselves as well as the other specie.

The other specie are also bipedal but more stocky in comparision. Red and orange in color, they have small horns and claws but their most deadly weapon was their ability to use magic shape bombs.

Hearing the sound of wings, the earth dragon turn his head as a pair of earth dragons land on the ground, "King Bash, the representative from Deatheye has arrived, they say those filthy ice dragons have a plan that we might like."

Rolling his eyes, the ruler turns to the pair with a cruel smile, "I'm certain those seal fuckers do. Let's hear them out but **first** , we should get something to eat!"

 **Medoozum, Dreadtalon Citadel**

The sky over Medoozum light up in an array of colors, accompanied by the sounds of roars and snarls. The sight of sonic blast and lightning bolts striking the ground made many of the nonflyers flee, though a number of said ground dwellers were still struck down.

High in the sky, a large yellow dragon with jagged spines grapples with an equally large creature. While lacking arms and legs, the creatures fangs were more than up to the challenge of dragon scales. Breaking the grapple, the lightning dragon's eye flash in derange glee before clawing through wing membrane.

As the creature plumets to the ground, the lightning dragon slams into it repeatedly. As the beast is knocked back into the air, the lightning dragon's face turns from glee as irritant memories cause him to cup his missing left eye and grimace.

He glares hatefully at the sky while picking up the creature, throwing it up in the air as he remembers his exiling?..banishment, that's the word! Was it truly their fault that they were a little unhinged, that they were torture to the point that causing pain was amusing, that the thought of eating weaker dragons makes their mouth water?!

Blinking repeatedly, the lightning dragon gives a slight hum while several other dragons tore at another large flyer, 'Okay, that may have been our fault. Why did we eat newly hatched dragons again?..'

Turning an eye at an ice dragoness, he frowns before landing on the same outcropping while the large creature continues to squirm in his claws, "What brings a Plaguewing to Dreadtalon? Does it think itself strong, mayhaps it wishes to die? We shall listen before judging."

"I give you many greetings," perhaps she notice the uncaring expression, because her face falls from arrogance into one of respectful fear, "my people's leader has an offer for you. How would you like to have a new place built for your kin?"

Giving the hastily built cathedral a passive glance, the lightning leader claws the creature's throat open before throwing it to the ground, "Plaguewing speaks to Czar Warnado...Plaguewing has five minutes to run before Czar Warnado eats **her** wings before letting his boys have their fun."

She, unfortunately, had vanish after two minutes. But hey at least he got to watch as the creature drown in its own blood, that's a plus!

 **Voidrem, House of the Plague**

The voice was both wanted and unwelcomed, a constant reminder of their strife. The brown lizard with yellow patterns tries and fails to hold back a shiver as he carries a large tray of food over his head. Walk swiftly but don't run, run and you are punish but take your time and you wish to be punished.

Keeping his head down, the lizard bit his tongue to prevent his shivers and weakness from showing. Stopping before a pair of large doors, he waits patiently. The door swings open as one of the enslavers looks down on him with disdain, "Excellent to see the kitchen are doing their job. She'll be wanting her food now, cur. **Get in.** "

Stepping in as quickly as possible, the lizard walks with a calm he shouldn't have towards the being. Silver scales with a light brush of white covers her form, her wing membrane a soft snowy color.

Snow, something that was both dreadful yet beautiful. It enchants the eyes yet forces the lizards to slow, which has led to many deaths. As the creature ends her song, she turns to the lizards that were playing the instruments with a smile, "Wonderfully done, my little friends! Why don't you head to the kitchen and grab something to eat, we'll rehearse once more and perform tomorrow in the evening."

His fellow lizards bow deeply before leaving at a slow pace, exhaustion ebbing into their form. Waiting for the last to exit, he steps up to the creature and knelt with his head bowed.

He hears as claws clicked onto the ice covered ground, knowing that she's smiling as she plucks daintedly at the grilled swoom, "I thought that you had the day off, Ezekial! How is your mate doing?"

The lizard she speaks of was not his mate, his mate was sold to another ice hearted enslaver, "She is well, mi'lady. We are expecting several eggs soon."

Hearing her hum, he is unprepared when she walks away from him, "Place the tray down and rise." As he rise slowly, he keeps his head down as she has not given him permission to hold his head high. Surprise and fear fills his eyes as the creature trace a claw along one of his scars, her voice laughing in cruel chimes almost drawing a shiver, "I see that these have yet to heal! Do you remember what these scars were for?"

"Disobedience mi'lady," feeling as her claw curve under his chin, he's force to look into the icy blue eyes of the she-devil. Hearing her ask him what she is, his eyes gained a curious expression at the question, "You are the queen of all ice dra-"

A harsh slap across his face forces him to skid across the ground. Swiftly bowing on his knees, he waits for her snarls to calm. Feeling a gentle caress on his face, he knows that she was testing to see what he does next, " **That** should not have happened. It seems as though my stress levels caused me... I apologize, as you were saying."

Keeping his head down, Ezekial bows deeper, "Mi'lady, you are... the Great Siren, Queen Zap. Ruler of Plaguewing and all in your domain. A true diamond among lesser gems."

Hearing her tell him to rise, he does so swiftly while ignoring the need to check for blood, "Yes, I am all those things but you also forget that I am no fool." Her voice tells him to look up and as he does so, his eyes widen in shock.

Standing to the side of the dragoness was the female he was assigned, a near dead expression on her face with blood dripping from her mouth. Seeing the disgusted look in his eyes, the dragoness motions to the female, "Nor am I cruel, take her case. She has served faithfully and, as you said, was due to give us a number of **your** eggs. However, one of the nobles thought that she will be a nice night and took her."

The dragoness's eyes gain a chilled expression that sucked the heat from him, "When I discovered this, I had him scaled but it's too late for your eggs... but she'll clutch this new batch and I'm certain that they'll be raised properly in your care."

Almost flinching as new lizards is ushered in, he bows when she waves at him, "Please take your mate with you as you leave, these lizards shall do your task while you fix her." Guiding the female out the door, Ezekial turns to the lizard who made th dish, "You made this, yes?"

Just as the lizard answer yes, she breath onto him with barely an effort. Solidifying in mere seconds, she turns towards two of the eight other lizards with a gentle smile as though she hadn't just killed one, "Could you two help me place my newest statue? I have need for your more gentler touch." As the pair left the sight of any dragons, Ezekial let a shiver course through his body as Queen Zap began to sing again.

The voice was both wanted and unwelcomed, a constant reminder that they live to see another day.

 **Iridum, Deatheye Training Facility**

The fruzard patriarch only knew that he was being hunted, his eyes still sharp even in his older age. Letting out a hiss in irritation, he turns to a younger female with snaping jaws. Already, he felt bad for lashing out at the smoother scaled female. They had hungry fledgings at their nest and the intruders haven't made the hunting any easier.

Just the thought of the intruders made the patriarch's frill shake and his scars ache, his head tilted up at the distant sound of wingbeats moving away from his pack's lair. Nodding more to himself, he gives the younger den mother a gentle nuzzle before stepping out into open air without fear. After all, he **has** killed several of the intruders.

Flame looks down at the much larger than normal creature with a respectful gaze, its olive green form riddled with scars over its form. Turning from the creature, the Overlord of Deatheye glance at a young lizard with light green scales and blue patterns, "This creature is what I'm after, lizard. Tell me about it and speak quickly, lest I decide to use you as bait."

Hearing the female lizard scoff in disbelief, both of them knowing that none of the fire dragons have even thought to harm lizards. While the fire dragons may have bought and enslave many lizards, the smaller reptiles had managed to gain some respect from the aerial beings thanks to their tenacity.

Waving to the creature, she gives the larger being an eyeroll, "Lo and behold, the terrifying fruzard. A relatively strong creature, they have few natural predators and even those can end up as prey themselves. Tribes of lizards use them as test for some of their warriors and- why do you even act like you care? You're just going to kill it."

Shrugging his shoulder, Flame glides towards the fruzard without a sound. Thinking that the creature didn't hear him, he's force to jump back as the fruzard swiftly turns and spat fireballs at his face. Jumping back, the Overlord's face splits into a wide smirk.

While the other three rogue states have performed horrible crimes of dragonkinds, the nation known as Deatheye only true crime is a deep lust for blood, some accounts of poaching and arson. Flame growls at the biped before swiping a clawed hand. The fuzard dodges back, spitting fireballs in the face of his attacker rapidly.

As the fireballs blinds the dragon, Flame gains a smile as several more dragons dives down with ropes in claws. One rope wraps around the neck of the fruzard while another snags its right leg. Hearing a hiss behind him, Flame swiftly dodges out the way as the rest of the fruzard's pack rush to their leader's help only for them to soon be scooped up as well.

Turning a smug smirk to the gaping lizard, Flame walks over to her with a swagger, "Who said anything about killing them, they're worth more alive than dead... especially in our arenas."

 **Klonium, New Avalar City**

A grey dragoness sits on a throne with a frown, her white colored crystals shining in the light. Looking at the scarred form of the dark green lizard, she hums softly before focusing on her guess, "I'm perfectly fine with hosting the escapees of your tribe, Chieftess Maddie. While I understand your mistrust, I still think you should speak with New Warfang. More than likely, they'll heed your pleads for assistance."

"I truly thank you, your majesty, but I will not force my people into the service of dragons," shaking her head, the lizard clicks her claws in nervousness, "perhaps one day I can try but not right now. Until later, Queen Flashwing."

A sigh escapes from the earth dragoness as the lizard chieftess and her guards left the throne room. Eyes focus on the sky, a tear falls from Flashwing's eyes. At first, she had tried to stay with her mate Bash and were somewhat happy for two months. But when his disdain for the other dragons nearly gotten her and the eggs she carries killed, she broke away from the Rueclaw as quickly as she could while saving those that would call themselves better.

While a part of her wish she could beseech King Spyro to take them back, she knew that her subjects would never suffer the purple dragon's reign. Looking out the window, the dragoness gains a snarl on her face as a familar brown and green dragoness lands before her, "You **dare** to approach me so boldly Terra. You must have some form of death wish!"

"Careful sister dearest, else a very disgruntle mate may find out your location," while Terra hiss at her sister in law, both of them knew that Bash is just as likely to simply kill his sister than hear her out.

Knowing the sigh escpaing from the bulkier female spoke of ill news, Flashwing adjust herself into her royal stance, "You came a long way Terra, I shall hear what ever news you must present." Feeling as though she was ready for anything, Flashwing almost falter at the news that Terra brought up.

"The earth dragons of Rueclaw has begun to enslave the native of their lands. They've also made an alliance with Dreadtalon, ancestors knows **that's** a terrifying thought."

 **Hear is chapter two of this story. I know that this is a strange crossover in itself since very few people even heard of the video game Scaler, let alone remember it. Anyways, here's where I'm going to end it. Until next time, keep being awesome and have an awe inspiring day.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another Dragon Tuesday/Wednesday!..The dragon spotlight for this week is Beaucephalis, more commonly known as Beau, from Dragon Booster. I personally loved this cartoon and wish that it was brought back. Last chapter, the other dragon kingdoms were introduced. This time we head back to New Warfang and continue our story.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Flashback_

 **Emphasis**

 **Scene**

 **Chapter 3: The Storm Harkens the New Generation**

 **Chimerum, New Warfang Castle Royal Chambers**

Spyro lays on his bed with a relieved sigh, the stone ledge blackened from continuous fire breath to the point that the heat has simply embedded into the earth. It had only taken a few hours of wait but even the the two councils were glad when they realize that there wasn't any reason for the throne room to be open.

Hearing two separate hiss draws his attention as he turns his head to his two mates. A smile cross his muzzle as he watch the two dragonesses dig into the nest they fashioned, their gravid stomach rising with each breath as they lay on their side.

Cynder's nest was a slightly modified cup style. As she had chosen to nest close to the window, the black dragoness made a short of roof to block out the wind from lowering the temperature of the nest. Besides from branches taken from a rather interesting black and green barked tree, she use a type of clay that fire dragons proclaimed to trap in and keep heat.

Looking at his other mate's nest, Spyro frowns when he hears Ember squeak in pain. Her nest had **started** as a cup style with a canopy top balanced on four clay pillars. Unfortunately, the rear of the canopy and two of the four pillars fell down after a month. Thankfully, Ember wasn't working on the nest but nothing done could fix it. The rose dragoness had almost immediately fell in love with how it looks and left it like that, making the white barked nest look like it was growing from the marble ground.

Jumping from the ledge, Spyro warily approach Ember's nest. He has learn that as the eggs are closer to being laid, the more violent and territorial the dragonesses became. Seeing Ember's slitted eyes glare at him, the purple dragon brought his head to ground level while keeping his tail limp, "I notice the squeak. Do you need something?"

Seeing her groan while shaking her head, he swiftly backs off before glancing at Cynder as she hiss in his direction. Sighing to himself more than the pair, he slinks out their room just as thunder echoes loudly, 'No wonder everyone kept to their home, a storm that loud is not something to laugh at. Hope no one is stuck out there.'

 **Chimerum, New Warfang Upper District**

The brown lizard had hoped that she would find shelter before the storm hit. Shivering as the slightly cold rain cascades on her scales, she hugs herself tighter as the rain reminders her that she was no longer in Voidrem. A flare of pain grips her heart with guilt, knowing that her lifemate was still enslaved.

When she had first entered the extremely large tribe an hour before the rain came, she fled into the shadows quickly at the sight of the intruders. It wasn't until she saw no signs of lizards, that she understood that these intruders don't enslave her people.

The crack of thunder brought her out of her musing, her eyes widening as a tree creaks in the wind. A loud snap preludes what was coming next but she couldn't move fast enough as the tree falls towards her. Scrunching her eyes shut in some effort to ignoring the incoming pain, she waits before confusion ripples through her. Opening her eyes slowly, she almost faints at the sight before her.

She knew that the intruders are larger than most terresstial creatures but the one before her dwarfs even the enslavers of her tribe. Its dark green scales with brown spines, shoulder plates and wing membrane is riddled with scars. As a pair of green eyes look onto her, the lizard only just notice that he was hold her in a forepaw so gently while holding back a heavy tree with the other.

Flinching as the intruder snorts, she fails to keep a stoic mask on her face as it throws the tree away as easily as an iguana brush aside screepies. As she tries to make herself as small as possible, the intruder's eyes widen in shock, "I would ask what you are but I can practically feel your **ribs**. Not to mention the fact that you're much too cold."

She barely was able to recognize what was happening when the duo appear before a giant pair of doors. Swiftly entering, she gives a groan of appreciation before flushing at the sound of the intruders chuckling at the reaction.

Before she could do anything, her savior looks up with a smile that holds a touch of respect, "Greetings, King Spyro! This storm is rather powerful, one of the trees was uprooted on my way over here."

She almost pales when she hears the word king but before she could say anything, she looks at the other intruder and pause.

The first thing that she notice is that it is a deep purple color and was almost as big as the green male, his golden horns curling forward and a faint purple glow shines in each of his eyes. As the purple male walks closer, a small smile crosses his muzzle as he nods at the green male, "Greetings Terrador and I can hear how harsh it is from here. You don't mind walking with me, Cynder and Ember kind of didn't want me in the room."

"A storm clutching huh," nodding his head, Terrador gently place the lizard on the ground with a hum, "usually, this means that difficult times are coming this way."

Seeing the purple dragon shake his head, she hears him give an annoyed snort with smoke escaping from his nostril, "I don't doubt it. I received word that the ice, earth and fire dragon's kingdoms have begun enslaving the natives while the earth and lightning dragons have entered into an alliance. It's a catastrophe and we have to deal with them all trying to attack us eventually!"

"You did the right thing in banishing the undesirables, it's not your fault they continue to prove themselves a danger," patting the younger dragon on the shoulder, Terrador nods to the lizard with a sad smile, "but we **can** help someone that has been hurt by them."

Seeing the lizard try to hold in a shiver, Spyro gives her a gentle smile before using a fire dragon technique and raising the temperature in the air. Seeing her sigh in relief, Spyro crouch down to her level, "How about we get you something to eat, little one? You seem to be starving." Ignoring the fact the lizard almost look self-concious, Spyro and Terrador guides her to the kitchen.

 **Chimerum, New Warfang Castle Royal Chamber**

Cynder let's out a screech of pain, abodmen contracting as another egg the size of her head is pushed out. Breathing harshly, the black dragoness looks out of her nest as lightning dance across the sky when Ember gives an almost pitiful groan as she too push out an egg.

Almost a five minutes after they subconciously threw Spyro out, the first contraction happened before they began to clutch. As Cynder gives a sigh, she smiles before looking under her. Her once empty nest now held a total of fifteen eggs, most of which are a soft grey color while two are a gentle red color. But a sad smirk crosses over her lips when she notice a single egg that was a darker red color and another that was a black color.

Hearing Ember's groans turning to simple shuddering breath, Cynder swiftly rises in a panic while making sure that she doesn't crush any of her egg. Approaching the rose colored dragoness, Cynder nudges her with a gentle bump, "Ember, are you alright? notice your-"

"Please Cyn... just give me, like five minutes, to catch my breath before worrying over little things," watching as the pink dragoness give her an amused smile, both Cynder and Ember looks at the younger female's clutch. Ember has finish laying twenty five eggs, which is now the record for a first time clutch. Almost all of the eggs are some shades of red except for three of the larger. Two of the three are an orange color but it was the sole purple egg in the nest that surprised both of them.

Looking between them for a few minutes, Cynder hums to herself before carefully heading back to her nest, "You had a purple egg... but what exactly does that mean for us? Are purple dragons going to be more common, is their another threat that will doom dragon kind? What does it mean?"

"We'll check with the Councilors tomorrow but for now," grinning at the door, Ember's eyes soften as Spyro enters with a sigh, "Spyro, don't you want to see our eggs?.. and whose the little one your carrying?"

Giving his two mates a smile, Spyro lets the lizard slides from his forepaw before walking to the closer Ember. Nuzzling her and receiving a gentle nip in response, the eggplant color dragon sits right in front of Ember, "The lizard is a native to this realm and used to live in the area that the ice dragons claimed... I have to begin plans to knock them across the head but that's not for some time."

Shifting to the side, the rose dragoness gives a nervous smile when Spyro blinks in surprise about the purple egg, "Yeah, that was our response as well. What do you think this means, Spyro?"

Shaking his head, Spyro nips Ember under her horn affectionately, "It's my kid, all that I need to worry about is if they're healthy." Looking at Cynder's smaller clutch, Spyro gives a hum that makes Cynder smack cuff him with amusement, "Hey! All was I going to say was that they look good, that's all."

"Uh-huh," giving Spyro a smouldering look, Cynder notice the lizard trying to discreetly look at the nest. Giving Spyro a nip, the black dragoness curls into her nest while draping a wing over the eggs. Knowing Ember is doing the same and ready for sleep, Spyro looks down at the lizard with a gentle smile, "You can continue to explore if you want. If someone tries anything with you, just let me know and I'll straighten them out."

Watching as the purple male climbs on his roost, the lizard looks around the room with unease. She never thought that she would be in the same room as a nesting invader but here she was, the near sweltering heat of the room making sense. Quietly lookng into the nest that almost looks like a sphere, she could easily see several grey eggs before flinching as amused emerald eyes locks onto her form.

Backing off with a nervous hiss, the lizard looks at the other nest before deciding against exploring. Thunder crash through the near silence makes her look out the window with curiosity. Unlike some tribes, her's never had windows and they could never afford to make openings because of the harsh hurricanes that appear every other month.

Carefully climbing up the ledge with the purple male, the lizard is only marginally surprised when the male lifts a wing for her to get as close to the heat source as possible. As soon as she closes her eyes, she falls asleep.

This made for the first comfortable rest since before her people were enslaved by the ice invaders.

 **Komoldo, Lizard Village**

In the land of Komoldo, the storm also touch them though they only got a little rain. The lizards of the areas are naturally larger than normal due to the need to fend of fruzards packs and other large predators. Cheering could be heard from one of the huts as a dark green female lizard with lime green eyes smiles down at her clutch of three eggs.

Placing the eggs in her nest, the lizards looks up as a tall male walks in, "How is my queen doing?"

"You're **late** for the clutching Banzot," rolling her eyes at the male, the female watch as he walks to the nest with crossed arms. A frown grows as she pays attention to the large male, his eyes distant while tears drips down in steady drops. Larger than even the strongest warriors, Banzot stands at eight and a half feet tall with jagged black scales covering his form and emerald green patterns.

Before she can wrap him in a comforting hug, a smaller male enter with a bowed head, "My King, your spies in Iridium have informed us that the invaders are **not** all united!"

Head snapping in the direction of the other male, Banzot straightens with a thoughtful frown, "Explain, Bezoar."

Rising from his bow, Bezoar dark green form shifts into one of discipline, "The invaders of Iridium are part of a group that were banished from the main populion roughly half a year ago."

It was with a raised brow, that Banzot stare down at the smaller male, "And how did **they** figure that out?" Seeing the male gulp, Banzot was ready for the other shoe to drop... and it sounded like a thunderclap.

"The spies have found the invaders' home and are currently in hiding... what should I tell them to do?"

 **And so ends Chapter 3 of this story. Although I have yet to hear or read any comments, I thank you all for the support. This world is something had recently popped into my mind. I am having some writer's block as well as school so I'll try to keep up with updates. Until next time, this is DracoTitan saying to keep being you because you are awesome.**


End file.
